


Soaking

by Bihet_trendrr



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Gen, Just some shit for his past y’know, Quick oc drabble, bath time gets depressing, bc I love Dew 👊😔, i guess, it’s implied, some monolouging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihet_trendrr/pseuds/Bihet_trendrr
Summary: Dew tries to soothe his poor aching muscles with a hot bath, but nagging thoughts ruin the experience.
Relationships: Oc and canon - Relationship, it’s mostly ocs tho, oc & canon
Kudos: 4





	Soaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is shrimply an OC one shot (bc I am sofd) so if you don’t like OC shit u probably won’t like this 😔

Every popping noise his bones make cause the blonde to quake, threatened with the promise of his entire body caving out from the strain. Guess he’ll need to take a long bath to try and soothe his poor shot nerves. It’s about time he had one, too. He’s starting to smell.

He unlocks the front door to his empty apartment, the floor creaking every time he shifts his weight around. Just one more thing he’ll have to complain about to his landlord. No worries, he has something he needs to do right now. He walks to the bathroom, pushing it open and squatting in front of the white tub. On goes the water, and he sticks his hand under it until it starts to heat it up. He puts in the plug, dries off his hand, and pulls a towel out from under the sink.

Soon enough, the tub is full, all his clothes are piled up by the door, and he’s crawling in. Every muscle seems to sigh in relief at the warmth engulfing them. He’s needed this. Closing his eyes, he sinks a little into the tub.

His name is Dew Disquietude. He’s 18 years old. He’s graduated nearly a year ago. His mother is Tanya Disquietude, and his father is Jon Disquietude. He has four siblings. He recites this information to himself repetitively, in order to keep himself grounded. Just a little deeper.

He hasn’t spoken to his parents ever since he moved out, and they made no attempt to contact him. Not as though he’d be able to get back to them if they did, though. With the current price of apartments nowadays, he has to work three part-time jobs just to keep himself alive. Now, you could argue that he could probably stay with his parents and search for well-paying jobs there. Typically, you’d be right. But unfortunately, in this specific scenario, that isn’t a possibility for him.

He sinks even deeper.

You see, his parents weren’t the best of people. They seldom treated him like an actual person, much less like their son. Being the eldest, all the responsibility naturally fell upon him. When his younger siblings came around, he assumed his work load would be lessened. That was, as it became very apparent, not the case. In fact, the work only seemed to increase as he gained more siblings.

Deeper.

Balancing housework and school work was difficult, to say the least. Every day, he’d push himself to his very limit in order to get it all done on time. Often, he’d end up passing out as soon as he got home, only to be forced awake again by anyone who happened to come across his poor body.

Deeper.

His epithet only seemed to worsen things for him. What it did was, essentially, cause mental damage to his opponents. Insomnia, intrusive thoughts, nagging demons in your brain, you name it and he can do it. Freak, as it’s apparently called. Seems fine and dandy until you consider that he’s also affected by the affects of his epithet. Not so cool anymore.

Deeper. His mouth has been covered by the water by this point.

So life is shit. What else is new? Well, let’s see. After getting out of school and his hellish home, he used what money he had to rent out the okayest apartment he could afford. As he found out, though, paying for it would prove to be difficult. So he started working. Mondays, Wednsdays, and Fridays he works at Walgreens. Tuesdays and Thursdays he works at the convenience store. Sunday night, he works the nightshift at Walmart. Saturday’s the only day he really gets off.

Deeper.

Yesterday was Friday. It was a particularly harsh day for him, and everything seemed to be out to get him. He tried to do his job as best as he could. A couple of customers yelled at him. He almost dropped a box of eggs when checking things out for this one curly haired boy. He started crying, expecting to be faced with cruelty. The boy was understanding, though. He just smiled and waved it off. It made him feel weird.

Deeper.

Was that kindness? Was that what it was like to be treated like a person? Must be. It was unfamiliar, and kind of scary, but also.. Nice.

At this moment, he realizes his lungs are aching, and he splashes out from his underwater tomb gasping for air. Heaving, he looks around the bathroom, heart placed over the spot where his heart is trying to burst out, as though it’ll help.

Maybe next time he should listen to music. Thinking too hard on it is dangerous.


End file.
